Crying in the Rain
by Rayne-Storm-Cloud
Summary: A dark sorceress is detemined to have Goten as her own please r&r CHAPTER 8NOW UP!
1. The Attack

1 Crying In The Rain  
  
Authors note: I don't own dbz or the characters I do own Sakatu he's allll mmmmiiiinnnneeeee ha ha ha please enjoy I promise it will get better soon.  
  
  
  
Bra ran. She didn't know where or who she was running to. She just ran, the rain streaming down all around her. Lightning pierced the jet-black sky. It illuminated her face; her pretty blue eyes all red. Then she stopped outside a familiar house. Her sanctuary. A place where she could unload her burdens. She ran to the only person who understood her. She had run to Pan.  
  
"Pan…PAN!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? She isn't here." It was Goten. He came in from the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.  
  
Bra dissolved into tears.  
  
"Come on sit down. Tell me all about it."  
  
Bra sat down a good distance from Goten. Goten shifted up to her and tried to put his arm around her shoulder. Bra flinched and moved away from him.  
  
"The bastard! He raped you didn't he?"  
  
All Bra could do was sob.  
  
"I'm going to completely annihilate that bastard!"  
  
"NO!!! He never raped me. He forced me into doing things with him but he never raped me. I never let it get that far."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When he went to rape me I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could."  
  
"Oh fuck! Bra that's just as bad but I wont do anything if you don't want me to."  
  
"No I just want to leave it and let him rot."  
  
"Come here." He said and pulled her towards him as she dissolved into tears again. Bra was reluctant.  
  
"It's alright. You can trust me."  
  
Bra lent over and sobbed into Goten's chest. Gohan walked in and gave Goten a questioning look.  
  
"I'll tell you later." He mouthed.  
  
"He cheated on me as well."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Once when he was on holiday with some bird he said."  
  
"THAT'S IT! If I see him I won't be able to control myself."  
  
"That's ok I understand. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Letting me wreak your shirt."  
  
Goten looked down and saw where Bra's make-up had been smeared.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"Listen please don't tell anyone if this gets back to Daddy he really will be toast."  
  
"Will you be alright now?"  
  
"Yeah thanks a lot Goten."  
  
Bra gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Deep down Goten was hurt by the comment Bra had made about her father. Does she really think I'm that week that I can't even destroy someone who can't even fight properly? Why she chose a normal person as a boyfriend I don't know.  
  
Bra felt so cheap and dirty. She quickly found out that no amount of showers could wash that feeling away. She couldn't believe that someone could have done that to her. His name was Sakatu. He had stunningly good looks so much so most other females gave her filthy looks when she was out with him. Bra had loved that, the fact he was hers and no one else's. Well that was what she had thought. He was her first boyfriend, the first guy she had kissed. A feeling of anger washed over her. How dare he! I wish Goten would blow him up!  
  
********  
  
1.1 "Bra?" called Trunks  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Goten and I are going out to a club tonight do you want to come?"  
  
"No I think I'll stay in tonight."  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Bra Briefs Vegeta on a night in? That's a first!"  
  
Bra ignored her brother. A night with Goten would have been fun but he probably has women falling at his feet. I would be cramping his style. She thought.  
  
********  
  
Later that night Goten came to the door at the Briefs/Vegeta household. Bra opened it and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Goten was wearing tight fitting jeans and a very tight cream top that showed his every muscle.  
  
"Hi Bra. Feeling Better?"  
  
"Not really but I'm glad I told someone. Trunks is waiting on you in the kitchen. He said something about getting something to eat before you go, to keep your energy up or something."  
  
"What a genius!"  
  
As Goten went past Bra she couldn't resist a quick peak at his rather fine ass. Bra had to run up to her room. She didn't want anyone else seeing her cry. She used to do that to Sakatu when he went past.  
  
All Goten could think about was Bra and how upset she was. I can't believe how he could bring himself to do that to a young innocent girl. He didn't know how lucky he was.  
  
********  
  
1.2 "Hey Goten isn't that the guy Bra is dating?"  
  
"The bastard!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He tried to rape Bra today and he cheated on her."  
  
"Shit! The bastard!"  
  
"Let me take care of it."  
  
"Alright bro."  
  
Goten went over to Sakatu, Trunks in hot pursuit.  
  
"Didn't you go out with that capsule corp. girl? Bra?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened I mean where is she?"  
  
"I dumped her. Frigid cow! I wasn't as if she was stunning or anything only average I'd say."  
  
"Go on." replied Trunks smirking.  
  
"So I had a bit on the side actually I had a few on the side…"  
  
"YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!!! Do you have any idea who we are? I am Goten, Bra's friend and this is Trunks her brother. You should have really thought before you talked instead of bragging."  
  
Sakatu's face lost its entire colour. Oh my god Bra was really strong her brother will be ten times as strong and this guy look at the muscles showing through that top. Help!  
  
Goten lost all control of his anger and took out Sakatu with one punch. Satisfied that he had been knocked out Goten and Trunks left.  
  
"Well handled Goten I don't think we could have scared him any more but the only downfall is when he comes to and tells the police."  
  
"He wont be able to remember I thing after I speak with Dende."  
  
"Hey I'm supposed to come up with the brilliant ideas!"  
  
"Sorry I'm just fed up being stupid!"  
  
*********  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
"I knocked the wanker out."  
  
"I can't believe it. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was going to do it but Goten got there first." Trunks offered.  
  
"WHAT! Goten told you?" Bra shot the filthiest look at Goten kicked his shin as hard as she could and then ran upstairs.  
  
Goten shot a death glance at Trunks  
  
"Well you fucked that up big time!" said Trunks before Goten lunged at Trunks and beat him to a bloody pulp. 


	2. The Lost Sorceress

I'm really sorry if my English (as in writing skills) suck but in my defence i passed my higher exam! To clarify I'm not 12 years old I'm actually 18 and if this is unbelievable I'm sorry but some of this has been taken out of my life actually the whole first chapter happened to me. (Yes my brother's best friend did knock him out)  
  
Anyway I do not own dragonball yada yada yada  
  
1 The Lost Sorceress  
  
*So I have found him. My destiny will soon be my reality. I will soon have him at my mercy. *  
  
She is standing within the shadows of a Temple. Her flame coloured waist- length hair slowly blowing in the breeze.  
  
"My Princess there is a problem, he is bonding with another."  
  
"WHAT! WHO?"  
  
"Her name is Bra."  
  
"The Saiyan Princess? So she has weaved her magic around him."  
  
"There may be a chance he has not realised he loves her and she has just been abused but you would know yourself for sure."  
  
"Yes I will look. Thank you Iris."  
  
"You are welcome Princess Naraka."  
  
Iris left the room her long robes swishing as she left.  
  
1.1 Alright Goten my love lets see how long we have got*  
  
Naraka's eyes rolled back and she went into a trance. In her mind she connected with Goten's. She ran through corridor after corridor. The wooden panelling looks exactly the same as the last. Suddenly she stops at a door marked 'personal' and she entered. The blinding light poured through the door and she saw figures. Naraka looked at a thin aqua haired girl and immediately recognised her as the Saiyan princess. Around her was a cloud, which signalled confusion.  
  
*Good * thought Naraka and she came out of her trance.  
  
"I will soon have him and the ones he loves and I will become the true Princess not just the sorceress that was lost with the loss of planet Vegeta"  
  
*Soon *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry it's so short and look no Goten or Bra and when are Trunks and Pan going to come into the equation? And more to the point where are my reviews? Thank you to whom did but pleases review good or bad I don't mind. Chiao. Magma Chan. xxxxxxx 


	3. Goten's Headache

After Goten had finished pummelling Trunks, Goten wondered how to go about apologising to Bra. In the end he just went up to her room. He put his hand up to knock and slowly hesitated before deciding just to knock anyway.  
  
"Go away!" came a small voice.  
  
"B-Chan I am so sorry I don't know what gave me the idea I had the right to… AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Bra ran out her room to the sight of Goten writhing on the floor in pain.  
  
"Goten what is it what's wrong?" Bra's voice full of concern but Goten couldn't talk he was in too much pain.  
  
"TRUNKS! HELP!"  
  
Trunks ran up the stairs, blood dripping. He arrived to see the sight of Goten rolling around in pain clutching his head, clearly in agony.  
  
"Goten! Bro! What's happening?"  
  
Goten's screams had attracted the attention of Vegeta.  
  
"Someone is in his mind. It will pass as they leave."  
  
"Dad how do you know?"  
  
"I felt that pain when Bebi was in my head I couldn't show it as he had taken over my body."  
  
"What if they don't get out?"  
  
"He'll feel that pain forever! He he who would have thought the brat of Kacurott looking so weak!"  
  
"Trunks help me get him to a bed." Ordered Bra.  
  
The two lifted him as Vegeta smirked in the corner.  
  
"Lets just hope the mind reader isn't evil as someone who has such strength to hold on to his mind so long must be very powerful."  
  
"How Daddy?"  
  
"To enter someone's mind you must be stronger than the victim themselves. Also it takes great training to acquire such a power it takes energy out of both the possessor and the possessed. Leave the brat there is nothing we can do… unless either of you can do that?" He gestured to Goten.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Inside Goten's Head^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Goten ran and ran through the empty corridors. They al looked identical to him. He knew he was going in the right direction as the pain was so bad if he went in the direction it came from it got worse. Goten stopped at a door. Not bothering to look at the plaque he pushed it open. The pain was unbearable as he stepped into the bright light. The last thing he remembered was the beautiful young woman with the ruby-red hair. He long legs and slim waist fascinated him. Her full bust and slender neck enticed him but most of all her perfect pale complection and sparkling blue eyes enchanted him. Naraka had him where she wanted him she lifted her hand and blew him a kiss. She disappeared before his eyes, as did the pain. Goten looked in his hand and saw the chain. It was beautiful and delicate as was her body. The pendant contained a blue diamond like her eyes, as it caught the light it glowed ruby-red, as was her hair.  
  
"Who is she?" Goten thought before being engulfed in a blinding white light.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
What do you think? Please review I'm trying really hard for this to be good. Z baby thank you for the fantastic review it inspired me to sit at the computer and write this chapter! I send my love to all who reviewed THANK YOU! I love getting reviews! Chiao babes! Magma-Chan.xxxxxx! 


	4. Naraka's Past

So here's another chapter. That's three in four days! Wow! Enough with my pointless babble on with the story!  
  
As always I do not own dbz or the characters but come to think of of I do own Naraka!  
  
Crying in the Rain Chapter 4 Naraka's Past.  
  
After coming out of Goten's mind, Naraka wasn't even in the slightest bit tired. She had done this too many times to be tired.  
  
"Princess Naraka are you close to getting him?" asked Iris  
  
"Yes we are very close I have his attention now."  
  
"And the pendant?"  
  
"Yes he has it. All is going according to plan. Iris please leave me I am going to visit my past."  
  
"Very well my princess."  
  
Iris knew very well what Naraka's past was. She was there.  
  
* Its doing her no good going back as often as this. You shouldn't dwell on the past. *  
  
Naraka sat on the wooden floor. Her legs crossed. As she went into her trance her eyes rolled back. Her vision blurred and slowly the corridors of her mind came into view. The walls were made of crystal and the doors were glass this was the way she liked it like the ice cavern she had lived in for so many years.  
  
She walked slowly down the icy tunnels; her heals clicking on the floor. Naraka had been in her own mind many times now and as a result knew the doors and corridors by heart. She ran her hands along the walls as she walked and then she started skipping as only a child would. She went through corridor after corridor until she came to the one marked "Past." Slowly she pushed it open it leads into a beautiful throne room. At the top of the room sits three thrones. The King of Planet Vegeta sits upon the largest of the gold thrones to his left sits a small boy and to his right the chair is empty.  
  
* That place will soon be mine * thought Naraka  
  
"BRING IN THE SORCERESS!" bellowed the King  
  
"You called my king?" asked a younger version or Naraka as she bowed.  
  
"Tell me sorceress what is in store for this planet and the Saiyan race?"  
  
"Your majesty you know I can see the future but you also know I shall never reveal it as the future changes along with the people but I will bend the rules slightly just this once. Be wary of the one named Freiza he is not to be trusted."  
  
"Thank you Sorceress. That will be all."  
  
Naraka bowed and turned to leave but as she did so she saw that the third class warrior Bardock was also in the room. Naraka knew he was here to discuss the fate of his son Kacurott.  
  
"Bardock let your son go to this planet Earth. If he stays here he shall be killed but if he goes… lets just say he is made of the stuff legends are made of."  
  
"Thank you Naraka." Replied Bardock  
  
Naraka gasped no one ever called her anything but sorceress. She quickly bowed before leaving. Her skirts swished as she walked.  
  
As the years passed Naraka discovered Frieza's plan to destroy her planet and felt it her duty to tell the king. To think the almighty king had pleaded with her to stop him. She had a condition.  
  
"I want to rule the planet. I don't expect you to hand over the crown but marry me with Vegeta and I shall become Queen."  
  
"Anything just try and stop him!"  
  
She did try not for her King or he race but because she could be Queen. She tried everything from the same trick she had used on Goten to trying to make Freiza insane but the truth be told he was too strong and so Naraka took the cowards way out she convinced Freiza to take Vegeta and she fled from the planet and took her loyal apprentice Iris with her.  
  
Naraka came out of her trance her past was painful and there was little more to it. Naraka laughed and laughed. She laughed at the fact she had one of the few legendary Super Saiyans in her power.  
  
"A Super Saiyan helpless at the vision of a sorceress!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
This chapter wasn't as good I'm sorry I just thought I'd have her past in. please review anyway!  
  
Now thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic will get back to a reasonable standard soon. I forgot to thank Saiyan Serpent in my second chapter for my first ever review! (My excuse was I was upset at being called a 12-year-old IM NOT REALLY!) Do I write like a 12 year old? Thank you for you is other fantastic reviews! Z as always I love getting your reviews and thank you for them now you have to get your chapter up! Thank you Gotenks- princess I will continue my fic whenever Z gets her chapter up and this one will be good! Ooooohhhhh I'm going to have the next chap about Bra and Goten! And maybe Trunks and Pan! Well I'm going to get started on it now! Chiao babes! Love Magma-Chanxxxxxxxx 


	5. Goten Wakes Up

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Crying in the Rain I thought I couldn't deprive you any longer and maybe Z will find some inspiration in this chapter!  
  
(I don't own dbz)  
  
Chapter 3-Goten Wakes Up  
  
Trunks watched his sister she hadn't moved from that spot since Goten had that headache. She sat by him. He hadn't opened his eyes in three days. Neither himself nor Bra had stopped worrying. Bra was the most scared at least Trunks tore himself away to eat. Bulma was considering putting a bed in there for her but what was the point in that? She wasn't sleeping either.  
  
Pan came up the stairs. Bulma and Chi-Chi had thought it best to keep him in Capsule Corp. When Pan looked at him through the door she broke down. She couldn't keep the tears back any longer. Trunks saw this and put his arm around her supportively. Pan sobbed into his chest. When was he going to wake up? Was he going to wake up?  
  
"Of course he is this is just probably a lie-in for Goten"  
  
Pan looked at Trunks bewildered * How did he know what she was thinking? * At second thought she had probably said it out loud without thinking. She smiled at his reply.  
  
"That's better tears won't help him he's got to do this on his own"  
  
Pan came away from Trunks's chest and looked at Bra sitting by Goten.  
  
"She looks rough has she been away at all?"  
  
"Nope hasn't moved."  
  
"Poor Bra." Pan noticed Trunks hadn't taken his arm off her shoulder.  
  
Goten opened his eyes slowly the light was blinding. Finally things came into focus. He saw Bra her face stained with tears he lifted his hand and tenderly wiped him away. Then a thought came to him.  
  
"What has that low-life done to you this time? I'll kill him!" Goten sprung up "But first food!"  
  
Goten ran down the stairs past A very surprised Pan and Trunks. He sprinted to the kitchen and an even more surprised Bulma gave him breakfast.  
  
Bra, Pan and Trunks were too shocked to move.  
  
"Tell me that was Goten and not a dream?"  
  
"It was Goten either that or Granddad is playing a joke."  
  
The trio of Saiyan offspring wandered down to the kitchen with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"What are you guy's staring at?"  
  
Bra couldn't contain herself any longer; she ran over to Goten, threw herself at him and wouldn't let go of his neck.  
  
"Uh Guys?"  
  
"Uncle Goten you have been in a coma like state for three days. I'm still trying to believe how you went that long without food."  
  
"What three days without food?"  
  
"Yeah Dad says someone was in your mind."  
  
"You know I don't remember a thing."  
  
"That strange" Said Bulma "You look fine now but Bra hasn't ate or slept in three days."  
  
"Really well I'll tell you what lets go out to a club tomorrow, after you get some rest and food."  
  
Bra could only shake her head then she fell asleep still holding on to Goten's neck.  
  
"Hey I thought me and Bra were going out tomorrow?"  
  
"That's ok come over here and we'll get a pizza and rent some videos?" offered Trunks  
  
"I suppose"  
  
The very next night Goten turned up on the Capsule Corp. door accompanied by Pan. Goten was dressed in that same oh so tight cream top and very tight jeans. Pan well Pan was in her usual cream trousers that had an embroidered dragon on the back of her right leg and a tight black top. Pan had customised this top with the poem Goku used to tell her  
  
"I wish I was a Glow worm  
  
A Glow worm's never glum  
  
'Cos how could you be grumpy  
  
When the sun shines out your bum!"  
  
Trunks opened the door in a faded pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Hey Pan! Goten Bra will be two seconds"  
  
At that moment Bra came down the stairs wearing a very short, very tight pink dress.  
  
"Bra your escort awaits."  
  
Bra smiled and Goten took her arm and led her to the club. Goten went in and held the door open for Bra.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir."  
  
As Goten looked inside his eyes darted to the Dance floor.  
  
"Sakatu!" He growled.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
What do you think? It's a lot better than that last chapter. What will happen to Sakatu? What will happen between Bra and Goten? And we can't forget Pan and Trunks and I fell a lemon coming on! Who I wonder? Thank you z for your review (the only one sniff) get your next chapter up! I've got to go see you later peeps! 


	6. Trunk's Realisation

For all of you who thought I'd abandoned you I'm BACK!!!!!!!!! For clarification Sakatu is the guy that tried to rape Bra, Naraka on the other hand is the Sorceress that wants Goten. Sorted? Good now on with the story!  
  
1 Crying in the Rain-Chapter 6 Trunk's realisation.  
  
Trunks stared at Pan. He had been fascinated with her for some time now. He loved the way she hid her beautiful body. Trunks believed this was what she was saving for the man she loved.  
  
"Trunks what are you staring at?"  
  
"Uh nothing just thinking what films to watch but upon reflection I think it should be ladies choice."  
  
"Aw your too sweet Trunks." Without knowing what she was doing she hugged him.  
  
"Trunks you smell!"  
  
"Yeah I know I just got back for training with Dad when you came. Why don't you go raid the fridge and I'll take a shower. You do realise your going to have to stay the night cause I'm not letting you go home!"  
  
"Yeah I figured."  
  
Trunks wandered up to the shower in his room. Pan and himself were going to be watching the films in his room it was so much more comfortable the room downstairs.  
  
Pan rummaged in the kitchen but try as she might she couldn't find the ice- cream scoop not that would have normally deterred her but Pan had always a need to be civilized even around life long friends like Trunks. Pan heard the shower go off and ran upstairs to go ask Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah? It's alright you can come in."  
  
"Trunks do you know where the…uh?" Pan asked as she pushed open the door. Trunks had just come out of the shower, hair-soaking wet, and water running down his well-sculpted body. Pan stood there with her mouth wide open. A small water droplet caught her eye as it fell from a strand of his hair, it ran down his neck, over his chest and rippling abdomen, it disappeared down beneath his towel. Pan had the sudden urge to rip off the towel to see where else it went.  
  
"Where what is?" Trunks asked, bringing Pan back to reality.  
  
"Uh the ice-cream scoops?"  
  
"Well if you let me get changed I'll go find one."  
  
"Alright." But I don't want him to get changed thought Pan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Meanwhile at the Club… ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra turned to look at what Goten was glaring at.  
  
"Sakatu!" She gasped.  
  
"It's alright I won't let him hurt you but we can leave if you want?"  
  
"No it's alright. Lets stay and have some fun." Bra smiled  
  
"Lets dance." She smiled took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Lets give the lowlife something to look at.  
  
Goten was dancing about a couple of feet away from her Bra decided this was to far away. She grabbed his waist and pulled him towards her. She took his hands and placed them on her peach shaped bum. Then she placed her hands round his strong neck and pulled him so their bodies rubbed together. Bra smiled and Goten smiled back. Bra spotted Sakatu watching them and positioned herself so their groins rubbed. Bra could feel that Goten enjoyed this to a great extent.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Back at C.C… ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trunks had watched Pan more than the movie he was truly infatuated. Pan yelped and buried her head into Trunk's shoulder as the killer in the film jumped out of the shadows. Pan looked up at him.  
  
"Wow" he breathed  
  
Pan looked at him puzzled "What?"  
  
"You are so beautiful it's unreal."  
  
Trunks leaned towards her, totally unaware that he was going to make Pan's dreams come true.  
  
Trunks kissed her gently relishing the taste of her lips. Trunks kissed her harder, urgently realising how much he wanted her, needed her.  
  
Pan parted her lips slightly to allow the entry of his tongue. It probed the depths of her mouth and gently caressed her own. He moved his mouth from hers and slowly moved down to her neck. At the same time his hands run up her top and pulled it off and he flung it to Dende-knows-where. Trunks moved from kissing her neck to down her collarbone and towards her breasts. He sucked her nipples through the silky material of her Bra. All the while he was doing this Pan had unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it. His hands expertly undid the fastening at her back. He slid it down her arms to reveal her perfectly formed breasts. His hands slid to play with the now angry and red nipples. Pan moaned in ecstasy. Her hands slid to the button of his jeans. Trunks pulled her hands away and whispered in her ear "I don't want you to do a thing I want to do everything for you."  
  
Trunks then pulled down her trousers to reveal her already wet panties; Trunks pulled them off and went down, his tongue touching at the centre of Pan's desire. Pan gasped loudly and grabbed the side of the bed. As Trunks stopped to take off his jeans, Pan sighed at his masculine body. As Trunks came back Pan smiled and Trunks grinned back he lowered himself to her and with one swift movement he penetrated her. Pan cried out in pain and ecstasy and as the trusts became harder and faster she called his name to the night. Trunks had never felt more complete in his life than he did that night. It felt so right Pan screaming his name and in return he was screaming Pan's. As they came in unison Pan bit down on Trunk's neck. Her sharp canines drawing blood and then she sucked it off as a vampire would. Trunks was surprised that she had felt so strongly he obliged and returned the favour. Trunks sighed, as he looked down at his raven-haired beauty content in the knowing that she was his and his alone.  
  
Outside Naraka had watched this was going to be useful in her conquest to become queen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Where did that filth come from? Not much G/B action though but I promise G/B fans next chapter there will be no mention of Trunks or Pan unless you want some more T/P let me know. Z yet again thank for your review get your chap up and I will get another up before holidays and if you're good I'll get to a net computer at least twice a month to update but only if you get a chapter up! (Just one) please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lots of love Magma-Chan. P.S. for all you PERVERT'S who decided to read this for my lemon hope you enjoyed! 


	7. Naraka revealed

1 Chapter 7- Naraka revealed  
  
Goten couldn't understand why Bra was doing this. She had just been abused. Goten had to find out slowly he put his head down and kissed her softly. Bra pulled away.  
  
"Goten I can't. I…"  
  
"You were just using me to get to him, weren't you?"  
  
Bra looked at her feet ashamed.  
  
"Bra I can't believe you could be so shallow." Goten turned and left.  
  
Bra stood tears in her eyes. She had never thought about whether this would hurt him, her only thought was to get back at Sakatu. Realising what she had done she ran after him.  
  
Goten had known something was wrong when she had started to dance with him like that. Someone who was hurt that badly doesn't recover so soon.  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
Goten turned to see Bra crying and running towards him. As she got to him she collapsed to her knees. She grabbed his hands  
  
"Goten I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that to you. I just wanted to get back at him."  
  
"You should have thought of that before." He replied snatching his hand from her grasp.  
  
"Goten I have a confession. After he hurt me I don't trust any men at all except daddy and Trunks/"  
  
"And!" Goten snarled  
  
"But I trust you…"  
  
"Aw Bra" Goten smiled his face softening.  
  
"Come on lets go home." He held his hand out for her and she took it smiling. Goten took her in his arms and flew back to C.C.  
  
In the shadows Naraka had been watching she would make her move tonight. Naraka knew the time was right. She had the information she needed to turn the Saiyans against each other. With this achieved she would be able to pull Goten into a battle of the mind one which she would easily win even if Kacurott trained him but if she could get Kacurott out the way…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I know it was very short even by my standards but I promise the next chapter up soon! I'm trying to get as much done as I can cause I've got my summer hols in 4 weeks and I might not be able to get to a computer with the net for 16 weeks! 


	8. Naraka's Competition

On with the show!  
  
1 Chapter 8 Naraka's competition  
  
When Goten and Bra got back Goku was there, to collect Pan. Who was protesting she wanted to stay.  
  
"Pan your father will be worried."  
  
"Please Grandpa Goku." Pan flashed that grin that had her grandfather could never resist.  
  
"Oh alright then." Goku replied smiling.  
  
"Kacurott can you feel it?" Vegeta came running in.  
  
Before Goku could reply he had ran out the door into the sudden downpour. Lightning streaked the now misty sky. A huge fork of lightning hit the ground and when the smoke cleared the fighters saw a figure. It was the slender figure of a woman. Her waist-length ruby red hair was blowing in the gales. It framed her perfect face. Her blemish free pale complexion was the perfect setting for her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that you could dive into, they reminded you of the ocean.  
  
"So we meet again Prince Vegeta." Her sweet voice was surprisingly dominant over the storm that had encased the Saiyan warriors.  
  
"Naraka!"  
  
Vegeta lunged forward, fist ready to plant in her stomach. Naraka had been looking at Goku her head snapped round and she held her hand up. Vegeta froze mid air.  
  
"Let me go you witch! Fight like the Saiyan you were born as!"  
  
"Be kind I saved your life, although not for long."  
  
Naraka put him down and her head snapped back to Goku.  
  
"So you are the warrior they call Kacurott?"  
  
"Yes I am. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I am Naraka. I am the most powerful sorceress ever to have graced the Saiyan race. What do I want? Well that is easy I want the title of queen from Vegeta and from you I want your son."  
  
"What? Goten why?"  
  
"Ask Vegeta and Pan."  
  
"I will not give up my son!"  
  
"Dad you won't need to give me up I wont go and leave those that I love behind."  
  
The storm raged round them the leaves blowing off trees and the ink black sky illuminated by white streaks.  
  
"WHAT! Well if you won't come peacefully. I challenge you."  
  
"What to fight?"  
  
"Yes but a different sort of fight, a mind match. Its and old Saiyan battle which takes place in the competitors mind. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Goten he was ready to fight now.  
  
"Return to this place in one years time. If I win you will rule with me. If you win, which is unlikely I will go into hiding and never bother you again."  
  
Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait how do you know Daddy will give up the crown so easily?" Bra shouted  
  
Naraka didn't reply. She licked her lips and stared at Bra. Naraka's tail flicked back and forwards. All of a sudden Naraka let out a wailing noise and pounced at Bra pinning her to the ground. Naraka held her lips to Bra's ear and said "Daddy wouldn't want me to hurt you."  
  
Ropes of ki appeared round Bra and tied round her waist, knees, ankles and wrists. Bra was now crying.  
  
"Bra NO! Bra I'll get you back I wont let her hurt you… I love you Bra always have always will.  
  
"Goten I love you to."  
  
Then Bra disappeared. Naraka laughed evilly now just to make sure I win this. She snapped her fingers and the ropes tied themselves around Goku.  
  
Naraka turned to Pan "Say goodbye to Grandpa!" She spat  
  
"And now I shall take my leave." Naraka turned to Vegeta and bowed low "King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, Prince Trunks."  
  
She turned to the remaining Sons "Son Gohan, Son Goten my love, and of course Princess Pan."  
  
Naraka disappeared along with the storm.  
  
"Grandpa!" Cried Pan  
  
"Excuse me but just why did she call you Princess Pan?" Asked and enraged Gohan (Gohan has a suspicion about Pan and Trunks)  
  
"Well…" Pan looked at Trunks for support.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He he I'm evil! Well what did you think? Did you like? Ooohhhh Goten and Bra! And Pan and Trunks have to fess up! What will happen to Bra and Goku? THANK YOU Z! AND BRA CHAN AND RICEE! Z I'm going to have to ask your opinion on something I'm thinking of putting in the next chapter. I think I'm only going to have one more chap up before my hols but I might post the odd chapter before I come back anyone wanting mailed when I update just push that little purple box down there on the left come on you know you want to! Please? 


	9. Authors Note

I am so sorry people but i simply didn't have time to get another chapter up but as i have to check my hotmail every 30 days i will update expect the next chapter, "who's Barda?" within the next month if you want i can mail you when i update  
  
Love Magma Chan 


	10. Barda

Crying in the rain Chapter 9  
  
Goten stood staring at the spot that his father had stood in one hour ago. Now he was gone and it was all his fault. Worst of all Bra was gone that was his fault as well. Goten loved her so much it hurt. Silent tears ran down his face. Bra loved him and now it was up to him to get her back. If he had just went to Naraka they would have still been here, maybe he could find her. Goten felt a strong hand on his shoulder that ki! It was.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Goten looked round to see a young woman. Her long raven ringlets fell to her thighs. Her eyes were as dark as the midnight sky. Her tail was tied firmly around her waist. She was clearly Saiyan and with a ki that resembled Goku it had to be. "Mirai Pan?"  
  
"Ha no matter how much you guess you won't guess it right."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"As have guessed I am a Son. My name is Barda. I am the only daughter of Bardock and I am Son Goku's twin sister."  
  
Goten stood looking at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not.  
  
"You know my Dad foretold all of this. The famous down fall of Son Goten. That's why he was forced to pass on his power. My Dad was told being able to see the future was a curse, he believed that it was a blessing just as much as a curse. I suppose you want to know the whole story?"  
  
Goten nodded his head  
  
"The women in the Saiyan race are seen as weak, only there to serve men. When I was a child I was given the death sentence."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had met Vegeta and he challenged me to a spar and I won. The king saw this as a crime. In my struggle to get away they threw me into a fire and the fear made me turn into a Super Saiyan."  
  
"You're a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah. The king locked me in a tower in the castle with the intent on training me as the secret weapon of the Saiyan race. When I was sixteen my father saw the king about Freiza and he broke into my tower. He passed on his gift and that was the last I saw of him."  
  
"Why come now?"  
  
"In my time at the castle I knew Naraka and I have been secretly following her. I know what she plans to do and I must stop her but you wont let me. You want to defeat her to claim your mate. So I must train you and pray that is enough."  
  
"You don't understand why I want to be the one to defeat Naraka do you?"  
  
"I have never had a mate and don't really know what you are feeling and probably never will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I had three choices I could make an appearance in the Cell games and go to the future with Mirai Trunks or if I had showed to defeat Buu my mate would be Trunks or the final one was to show up here and live without a mate forever."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright the future changes with the people something may come up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah Pan and Trunks were destined to have a major fall out and have a huge fight to the death. On the brink of death Pan is overcome with rage and skips to level 4 Super Saiyan and leaves no trace of Trunks and the Son and Vegeta family split but you changed that."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah you took Bra out and let them get together and mate."  
  
"WHAT PAN AND TRUNKS!"  
  
"You didn't know? So you don't know about the baby? Oh no, Pan herself probably doesn't know. Aw crap!"  
  
"BABY!"  
  
"You might as well know now but not a word to anyone!"  
  
"Surely Trunks would have known better?"  
  
"Yeah but lets say they were too caught up to notice it had burst"  
  
"Does Dad know about you?"  
  
"He does I stayed on a far away planet. It was the same planet Goku landed on after his fight with Freiza."  
  
"So when do we start?"  
  
"Now. I am going to help you get into your mind and with meditation you will be able to train without me."  
  
Goten sighed his training had begun.  
  
*Hang on Bra I'm coming* 


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Crying in the Rain Chapter 10-The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Goten sat on the lush green grass, among the highest of the mountains. He watched the orange and pink glowing sun set behind the tallest of the trees. He sighed wondering if this would be the last sun set he would see or if the next one would be outshone my the beautiful creature that would be in his arms. He remembered the smell of her hair, the colour of her eyes and the touch of her skin.  
  
Barda watched him. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She would never experience this feeling or this happiness. His training had been harsh and he had learned quickly. She believed he was the same strength as Naraka, maybe stronger. Barda had no idea how he had learned so fast. Maybe it was the mix of Saiyan and Human or maybe it was the love that had grown within him with each passing day.  
  
"It is time."  
  
Pan looked outside her window. It had been a year since Barda had taken her uncle away from her. Storm clouds were gathering. She looked down at the sleeping tot in her arms. Pushing back his purple hair, she smiled. He would meet his uncle today. The people she loved had been taken away from her that day. Goku, Bra, Goten. Her son had compensated slightly as did living with her mate.  
  
Trunks saw the love of his life staring through the window. Her sorrow was shared he missed Goten and Bra. Pan had not been the same without her grandfather. Trunks had been going through tough times as well. He had no idea how Naraka knew about Pan and himself but she had almost turned his own father against himself, if it had not been for his mother baby Gohyne would have been fatherless. Trunks thought Naraka was going to turn the Saiyans against each other.  
  
"It is time."  
  
Bra looked up weakly. The chains that held her to the wall were heavy. Her dress was stained and torn who would have thought it was once red. Her hair was limp and greasy. She thought of Goten every day. He was the only thing that kept her alive. Naraka had beaten her everyday in a jealous rage. Goten would win and save her. He had to he had promised.  
  
Naraka stood today was the day she became queen.  
  
"It is time."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*  
  
Sorry it's so short and drags a bit but I think it fits. So next chapter the fight begins! It shall be out soon thanks to Z as always and to Psycho. Lots of love Magma! 


End file.
